Land of Make Believe
by TheUnknownLegion
Summary: You underestimated me, I'll be the one to haunt you on your dreams! And when the ashes rest you'll see, I've torn you from your land of make believe! First time doing this on here, so sorry if it sucks.
**I don't own anything, I just made this cause I was bored, and this involves a tiny crossover bit if you recognize it.**

'Unknown POV'

I woke up with a start and headache. My vision is a blur, and everything hurts. I look at my surroundings, to find the area I was in is now nothing more than a burning landscape. The sickly green flames that radiate demonic energy burning all around, with numerous corpses surrounding me, as well as littering the entire area.

'How did this happen?' I thought to myself as I try to find any of my friends. My memory was blurred, I can't remember exactly what happened, all I can remember is that I was fighting along side the others against Zeref's armies. Then after that I remember seeing a huge burst of fire from a distance, shooting up in the sky like a pillar. But what made me really nervous was that the fire was _green_ , I never seen fire of that color before.

Then I saw it created a huge shock wave, hitting everyone including myself, and that's when everything went black.

I continued searching, hoping I can find any of the others. My magic has run out, so I'm unable to use it right now.

"HEY! CAN ANYONE HERE ME?!" I shouted, in hopes that someone would hear me. But all I got was the noise of the flames all around.

"IS THEIR ANYONE HERE THAT'S STILL ALIVE?!"

Again, nothing.

I kept one moving, making sure to avoid the flames, the mere presence of these fill me out with dread, and I really did NOT want to feel like that now. Then, I saw something laying on the ground not far from me, and it look like a person. I ran closer to it, hoping for it to be one of my friends. But when I got to the person, I was horrified.

It's Lucy, dead on the ground, no life in here eyes, and burns covering her body. I looked around too see the rest of my friends and allies, lying lifeless and burned on the ground. Tears immediately filled my eyesight, as I collapse onto the ground, crying, something I haven't done for a long time.

I was so busy mourning over the deaths of my friends, who I had considered family, I didn't notice someone, or some _thing_ come up to me from behind.

"Well, well, well, looks like I missed one." A familiar, but demonic voice came from behind me.

I froze, recognizing that voice, and slowly turned around to see someone I know.

"NATSU!" I shouted in shock and horror as I saw him.

Huge demonic wings came out of his back, and huge demonic horns came out of his head. Where his feet should be hooves were there instead. He was only wearing his pants, leaving everything, including the new green markings on his body and face, exposed. Not even his scarf that he cherished so dearly was with him. And his eyes, his eyes are no longer the eyes I grew to loved, they were the eyes that promised death and destruction to all who oppose.

"N-Natsu, W-What happened too you? Why did you do this to your friends? to your family? TELL ME WHY, WHY?!" I demanded from him, tears pouring down on my face while I was still on my knees from crying.

"Heh, heh, heh," Natsu chuckled, "I simply became whole again, and as for why I committed genocide on all life in this world, I did it because they were inferior. They were simply mortals that needed to be put in their place."

"Though," Natsu said, as he leaned down and grab my face with his blood covered hands, "I might make an exception for you. After all, you are beautiful, and you have the capability to be strong. I would be lying if I said I never liked you. You know what, yeah, I'm going to make you mine, and together, we are going to purge many worlds in the flames of the Legion." He finished as he knocked me out. But before loosing consciousness, I heard him speak one last line before darkness came over me.

"We're going to have so much fun Erza."

" _You underestimated me, I'll be the one to haunt you in your dreams!_

 _And when the ashes rest you'll see, I'll have torn you from your land of make believe."_


End file.
